Ventana Indiscreta
by Eratoirae
Summary: Cuando todo el universo confabula en tu contra lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo.


**Título**: ventana indiscreta.

**Autoras**: **missginni** , Hestia y Selene2000 (**Erato**)

**Rating**: NC-17

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco (en ese orden)

**Resumen**: Cuando todo el universo confabula en tu contra lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo

**Art en el que está basado:** Harry y Draco en la ventana de Isobelhawk

**Nota**: este es un regalo de cumpleaños para nuestra querida y adorada **Isobelhawk**, esperamos que el fic esté a la altura del art (lamentamos profundamente que ff no deje poner links)

**Dedicatoria**: A Dartacan con cariño. Todas para una y una para pagar las cervezas.

Atentamente, Athos, Portos y Aramis

PD.: la una es isobelhawk of course

* * *

Estaba en todas partes. El demonio, Lucifer, la encarnación del mal, una serpiente cargada de veneno o Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo era todos esos seres en uno, lo que lo hacía el elegido ideal para hacer de su vida el mismísimo infierno.

Todo había comenzado con una noche de insomnio, un café demasiado cargado y una misión especialmente difícil que lo había llevado a estar dos meses fuera de su país. Cuando volvió ya nada era igual.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —Ron, su amigo y compañero de profesión, se había encogido de hombros, como si fuera algo bastante previsible. Se había llevado su taza de café a los labios y había echado un leve vistazo al resto de sus compañeros, aunque éstos eran ajenos a su conversación.

—Ya sabes, jugaba en un equipo de mala muerte —frunció el ceño, como si intentará recordar el nombre del equipo y finalmente, sin mucho éxito en su misión, se encogió de hombros—. Parecer ser que algún cazatalentos lo vio y bueno, ya sabes el resto.

En realidad no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que cuando se fue, Malfoy no existía, o al menos había dejado de existir en su, ahora sí, tranquila vida. Y cuando volvió… bueno, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue un cartel gigante con la foto de Draco Malfoy y un montón de niños coleccionando pegatinas con la cara de éste, y no con la suya, como hubiera sido lo normal.

—¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tiene algún talento?

Ron soltó una carcajada y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, como si Harry hubiera dicho alguna gran verdad universalmente aceptada. —En realidad tiene uno, o al menos eso se rumorea.

Ron, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, había levantado sus dos cejas sugestivamente y Harry, aún sin entender nada, había pensado que o Ron sufría un grave caso de Draconitis o había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¿Cuál?

—Es un chupa pollas. —Harry parpadeó un par de veces y Ron, intuyendo que su boca ligeramente abierta era un signo de incredulidad, prefirió reiterarse—. Un chupa pollas, ya sabes, gay.

—¿Eso es un talento? —cuestionó Harry. Sin saber qué más decir ante ese comentario.

—Bueno —esta vez Ron redujo el volumen de su voz y se acercó a Harry—, dicen que…, ya sabes, que él y el cazatalentos… bueno, que uso su _talento especial_ con él. Por eso lo ficharon.

Harry se había quedado pensativo y viendo como algunos de sus compañeros abrían el desplegable de la revista de Quidditch se quedó observándolo. Era Malfoy, esa serpiente rastrera que había decidido hacer de su vida un infierno.

--

—Tengo entradas para el partido —Anthony Goldstein estaba vanagloriándose de eso. Enseñaba dichas entradas como si de una bandera se tratase, porque la realidad era que hacía semanas que ya no quedaban y tenía aquella sonrisa de suprema felicidad que Harry sabía —por experiencia propia—, que sólo ponía cuando había tenido un orgasmo particularmente intenso. Las enseñaba a sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraban, a su parecer, como uno de los elegidos. El bullicio pareció aumentar en intensidad, sus compañeros comenzaron a ser más amigables con Anthony que de costumbre y sus bromas, parecían ahora ser graciosas.

A Harry eso no le importaba. Llenó su taza de café, le echó sus dos cucharadas de azúcar y se sentó en su mesa, intentando concentrarse en aquel informe particularmente laborioso que debía entregarle a su superior.

—¿Para los Chudley? —oyó Harry que preguntaba alguien, como queriendo confirmar que sus ojos no le engañaban. La respuesta pareció ser un gesto afirmativo de cabeza o al menos eso pensó Harry, puesto que su atención estaba en su informe.

—¿Y con quién vas a ir? —ése era Ron. Harry sonrió. Ron era un seguidor de los Chudley, aunque más que seguidor se podría catalogar como fan. Desde que Harry lo conocía, había seguido cada fichaje, cada partido, cada comentario al respecto, todo. Y sabía además, que Ron quería esa entrada de más. Al igual que Harry sabía que lo que Anthony quería a cambio era, como su amigo Ron lo había descrito, a algún chupa pollas para que lo acompañara, es más, estaba seguro de que a éste no le importaría si hiciera honor a ese calificativo. El problema era que Ron era demasiado hetero y Anthony demasiado gay.

Por la pequeña risa que Anthony soltó, éste pensaba igual que él. —Con alguien con quien me lo pueda pasar bien. Quiero… divertirme.

Ron pareció feliz ante ese comentario. Al menos su tono eufórico pareció indicarlo —Yo soy un tipo muy divertido —Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír. Ron era irascible, apasionado, un buen amigo, pero divertido… no en el mismo sentido que Anthony tenía de la palabra diversión.

—Ron, tú no… —Harry lo entendía. Ron era demasiado persistente cuando quería.

—Bueno, si tú no habías pensado ya en alguien... —esta vez Harry levantó la cabeza para ver el gesto de mortificación de Anthony. Si alguien no intervenía iba a terminar dándole una respuesta cortante a Ron, y eso supondría unas cinco semanas de comentarios hirientes sobre Goldstein y silencios tensos cuando se encontraran en la central o en cualquier misión.

De modo que, resignado a salvar la paz mental de todos los presentes, se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

—Ron, ese sábado no podrías ir al partido aunque Goldstein te invitara.

Su compañero lo miró, consternado por su comentario, y Anthony le sonrió en respuesta. —¿Por qué?

—Tenemos guardia en la central, y habíamos acordado que en la próxima aprovecharíamos para terminar el informe de la misión pasada. Llevamos mucho retraso con eso.

La cara de súplica de Ron provocó que Harry volviese a morderse el labio para no sonreír. Parecía como si le acabasen de informar que habían suspendido las navidades, en lugar de que se tendría que perder un partido que ni siquiera era decisivo para el resultado de la liga.

—Pero... —insistió, tratando de buscar una excusa— pero... puedo convencer a Percy de que nos cambie la guardia y... —antes siquiera de terminar la frase, Harry ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—El sábado, aparte de los Cannons, juegan los Falcons y los Kestrels. La mayoría tienen entradas para uno u otro partido, y los que no seguro que ya han hecho planes para verlos en algún sitio. No puedes pedirle a nadie que cambie sus planes para que tú te diviertas en un partido.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, frustrado ante la idea. Era evidente que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia quedarse sin partido, pero Harry lo agradecía. No quería tener que soportar al día siguiente lo bien que habían jugado los Cannons, o cómo Draco había atrapado la snitch con una finta casi imposible. Ya era bastante desagradable tener que encontrar su fotografía hasta en las puertas de los servicios.

Anthony suspiró aliviado y recuperó su sonrisa petulante. —Lo siento, Ron, otra vez será. —volvió su mirada agradecida hacia Harry y agregó —es una pena que tú tampoco puedas, estoy seguro de que podríamos habernos _divertido_.

Harry negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, antes de regresar a su informe.

--

Si Harry había pensado que por estar en la central se iba a librar del partido, pronto quedó demostrado que se equivocaba. Ron, lejos de resignarse a no poder ver un partido de su equipo, había traído un sintonizador de radio para no perderse ni uno de los comentarios acerca de lo que pasaba en el campo de juego. Y por descontado, tenía puesta toda su atención en el partido, mientras las hojas que se supone que debería estar rellenando permanecían impolutas frente a él.

Harry apretó los dientes ante la nueva oleada de alabanzas de Ron a los Cannons. Llevaban así cerca de una hora, y no podía enumerar las veces que había estado a punto de coger el aparato y lanzarlo por la ventana del despacho. Por más que trataba de concentrarse en el informe, le resultaba absolutamente imposible. Sus demonios lo perseguían en forma del infame Draco Malfoy, del cual el comentarista parecía ser fan incondicional. Y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que Ron pareciera completamente de acuerdo con él, su tarde había terminado convertida en un completo infierno.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque alguien entrara en la central y reclamara su atención, o porque cualquier atentando los obligara a salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero no, ése era seguramente el lugar más tranquilo de Londres en ese momento. No era sólo el hecho de que nadie entrara para cualquier gestión, o de que no sonaran las alarmas para acallar las exclamaciones del comentarista y los gritos de su amigo, no. Lo peor era que ni siquiera Percy se había dignado a quedarse con ellos, y tampoco había designado a ningún superior para que lo supliera.

Y cuando le preguntó a Ron al respecto, se había limitado a responderle, completamente indignado, que el Ministro le había regalado a su hermano entradas para el partido. Puesto que todo el mundo mágico estaría viendo Quidditch, era poco probable que tuviesen algún problema durante esa tarde que requiriese su presencia...

"_... Y Malfoy hace otra peligrosa pirueta alrededor de los postes de gol evitando el asedio del otro buscador, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Su elegancia y precisión le han valido a los Cannons ascender rápidamente en la tabla de posiciones, y es fácil ver el porqué..."_

—Es que hay que reconocerlo, gracias a él los Cannons ya no están los últimos. Obviamente no es el mejor, pero supera a muchos de la liga... —dijo Ron, entusiasmado ante la ventaja que Draco mantenía sobre el otro buscador.

Harry se mordió la lengua, tratando de ignorarlo. Era su amigo y lo quería, pero eso no era suficiente para aplacar sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición si abría la boca. Mejor evitarse la tentación manteniéndola cerrada. Si tan sólo acabara el partido de una bendita vez, podrían concentrarse por fin en su trabajo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

"_... y los Prides consiguen un nuevo tanto gracias al talento de sus hermosas cazadoras. Como Malfoy no se de prisa, Hestia, Selene y Nela conseguirán destrozar al guardián de los Cannons..."_

—¡¡Vamos Malfoy!! —murmuró Ron, poniéndose en pie por la excitación, mirando frenético a la radio—. ¡¡No puedes dejar que nos ganen!!

Si no fuese tan irritante, la situación le hubiese resultado cómica. Ron seguía pareciendo un niño de poco más de once años en lo que a Quidditch se refería. Y ver que era precisamente a Malfoy a quien apoyaba tan fervientemente desestabilizaba todos sus esquemas. staba seguro de que ni siquiera Ron era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo...

Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó para dirigirse a los servicios. Lo que fuera para librarse durante unos minutos de ese fanático que tenía por amigo y del locutor que parecía venerar a Draco hasta el orgasmo. ¡Joder, menudo dolor de cabeza!

--

Afortunadamente el partido terminó relativamente pronto; teniendo en cuenta que algunos duran días, tres horas era más que razonable. Y por primera vez el Quidditch no era tan interesante para Harry, que se había enterrado en una montaña de papeles buscando distracción en el trabajo un sábado por la tarde. Su ya no tan mejor amigo siguió pegado a la radio, y lo que es peor, siguió animando al "puto" Draco Malfoy.

Rechazó la invitación de Ron de salir a celebrar la victoria de los Chudley y de paso tener que encontrarse con enfervorizados fans alabando al buscador estrella. Necesitaba llegar a casa, servirse una copa e intentar averiguar cuál fue el momento exacto en el que el bastardo de Malfoy pasó de ser un mago cuasi tenebroso y repudiado a la versión oxigenada de Gilderoy Lockhart.

El domingo decidió visitar el mundo muggle. Allí no sabían nada de Quidditch ni de buscadores; eso y que podía pasear por Londres siendo uno más, nadie lo miraba con curiosidad ni intentaba acercarse a él, y pudo disfrutar del anonimato, aunque a su pesar, de vez en cuando las insinuaciones de Ron sobre cómo había conseguido entrar Draco en el equipo se materializaban convirtiéndose en imágenes lo suficientemente sólidas como para desconcertarlo.

Y fue ese desconcierto lo que le llevó a cambiar su concepto de "descanso dominical".

El lunes, al llegar a la central, esperando el fin de la "fiebre malfoyesca" de Ron, se encontró con que el virus se había extendido. Todo el mundo sin excepción comentaba el partido; Lo bien que habían jugado, lo maravillosos que eran, la absoluta compenetración del equipo, olvidando milagrosamente que hacía unos meses estaban de últimos en la liga. Harry se aferró a su taza de café, esquivando a sus compañeros, que en su mente habían pasado de ser _"esa gente maja con la que trabajo" _a _"jodidos arribistas de mierda"._

En el despacho que compartía con Ron, con la puerta cerrada, respiró hondo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la puerta, bloqueando el paso. "_A ver Harry, esto te está trastornando demasiado, no es normal, así que desde ahora mismo se acabó pensar en Malfoy, en su fama en el Quidditch, y todo volverá a ser como antes"._

La poca tranquilidad que se adueñó de él nada más terminar su mantra interno, se desvaneció cual si fuese humo de un cigarro cualquiera en cuanto Ron empujó la puerta.

—¡¡¡Harry, Harry, Harry¡¡¡ —gritó.

—Genial Ron, ahora que sé que te sabes mi nombre, cuéntame dónde está el fuego —contestó Harry.

Ron lo miró, ignorando a propósito el evidente descontento de su amigo, aparcando esa conversación para otro momento.

—El idiota nos ha dado una nueva misión.

—El idiota es tu jefe Ronald, y tu hermano, por cierto.

Su amigo desdeñó con un gesto sus últimas palabras.

—No me lo recuerdes, comparto genes con él. A lo que iba: tenemos que vigilar el partido de los Cannons el fin de semana que viene… después de lo que sucedió el sábado, se veía venir.

Vale, en algún momento las cosas se habían torcido.

—Vuelve a empezar, y esta vez, por favor Ron, intenta que tenga sentido...

—Los hinchas del Puddlemere United han amenazado. Calculan que pueda haber jaleo, así que el mismísimo Ministro en persona ha llamado al idiota, y nos ha tocado a nosotros coordinar la vigilancia.

Y entonces empezó la que más tarde sería conocida como _"la semana del mal". _Cientos de preparativos, para que unos tíos montados en escobas persiguieran una pelotita rebelde y puñetera, mientras otros tipos, también montados en escobas, se tirasen pelotas menos rebeldes pero más grandes a la cabeza. El humor de Harry Potter, normalmente en punto diez, bajó a menos cinco en los pocos minutos que tardó en reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que no sólo tenía que trabajar otro fin de semana más, sino que encima, parte de ese trabajo era proteger a Draco Malfoy.

El martes, Harry olvidó su mantra y mientras escuchaba parlotear a Ron y a sus compañeros — los ya conocidos como _"jodidos arribistas de mierda"—, _planeó su venganza, porque si los hinchas del equipo contrario no terminaban con el rubio pretencioso, él en persona le proporcionaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa. El truco estaba en hacer que pareciese un accidente.

El miércoles recibió una nota del entrenador Geonius Lendesmon, en la que pedía no de muy buenos modos, que lo principal era que no molestasen a los jugadores, que su trabajo se tenía que hacer de tal manera que molestasen lo menos posible. Mientras Percy leía la carta en alto, Harry pasaba del estado comatoso al que se había autoinducido para poder sobrellevar aquello con cierta dignidad a la rabia pura, así que sin dejar que el idiota —de vez en cuando Ron acertaba de pleno— terminase de leer, se levantó y mientras se ponía la capa, comenzó a sonreír, más o menos de la misma manera que cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort.

—Ron, creo que el entrenador se merece una visita, para asegurarle que no sólo les protegeremos, sino que seremos invisibles.

Percy asintió complacido, ignorante de que el tono que había utilizado su auror estrella no iba acorde con las palabras. Ron, que conocía pero que muy bien a Harry, sabía que esa era la voz de _"a lo mejor hay que bajarle un poco los humos a este buen hombre que se cree con derecho a decirme a mí cómo voy a hacer mi trabajo"._

--

El campo de los Chudley Cannons era muy antiguo, lo que significaba un tremendo despliegue de aurores porque tenía unas cinco puertas en vez de las dos de los estadios modernos. Ron y Harry se miraron sin hablar; ambos se dieron cuenta de que tendrían mucho trabajo. El vigilante, que reconoció las túnicas de aurores los dejó pasar y les informó de que el entrenador estaba en el vestuario.

Cuando llegaron el entrenador estaba sentado en un banco, presumiblemente hablando con el aire, aunque el ruido de la ducha hacía suponer que algún jugador estaba dentro.

—Tienes que probar la cinta de Reichtensen. Si puedes hacer el amago de Wronsky esto es pan comido.

Harry se adelantó a su amigo.

—¿Señor Lendesmon?

—Sí —contestó el aludido, bastante molesto. Ni se había girado. Su mirada continuaba fija en alguna parte de las duchas.

—Somos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Aurores. Hemos recibido su nota.

El entrenador era un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo ralo y la mirada huidiza. Su papada tembló ligeramente ante la palabra "aurores".

—Y si la han recibido con las instrucciones, ¿era necesario venir? Creo que los puntos estaban muy claros.

—Bueno —Ron sonrió levemente—, resulta que no terminamos de leer la nota

—Sí —continuó Harry—. Decidimos venir en persona a explicarle que organizar la seguridad de un estadio de Quidditch del tamaño de este, con casi cien mil espectadores, de los cuales una gran parte parecen estar muy interesados en provocar un desastre...

—Y por desastre entendemos —interrumpió Ron sentándose en el mismo banco que el entrenador— mucha gente herida y algún que otro jugador lesionado, o peor...

—¿Peor? —preguntó Lendesmon.

—No les haga mucho caso entrenador, los Gryffindors en general y estos dos en particular, siempre han sido muy dados al drama.

Harry volvió su cabeza en dirección a la voz. Desde el otro lado del vestuario, con sólo una toalla en la cintura, mostrando un cuerpo perfecto y deliciosamente mojado, Draco Malfoy le sonreía.

Maldijo internamente. Ya era bastante malo el hecho de que tuviese que verle la cara durante el partido del domingo, como para tener que encontrarse con la encarnación viviente de todos sus males en ese momento. Y tener que verle mucho más que la cara; uno no podía evitar que la vista siguiese la dirección de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la piel pálida...

—Draco —dijo el entrenador, levantándose del banco y acercándose a su mejor jugador—, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de no te causarán ninguna distracción. Podrás seguir concentrándote en la snitch sin problemas —y como para corroborar sus palabras, se giró para lanzarles una mirada furiosa a los dos hombres que permanecían sentados en los bancos del vestuario.

—Como intentaba explicarle, señor Lendesmon, eso de "ser invisibles" durante el encuentro va a ser un problema —replicó Harry, poniéndose en pie—. Somos aurores, no ilusionistas. Gran parte de nuestro trabajo es hacer ver que estamos ahí para que los ultras se acojonen y piensen un poquito antes de hacer nada demasiado... precipitado.

El entrenador volvió a dirigirles una mirada furiosa, evidentemente descontento con lo que le estaban comunicando. Pero antes de que pudiera replicarles, Draco se adelantó.

—No pida imposibles, entrenador. Serían incapaces de ser sigilosos y discretos aun bajo un hechizo desilusionador.

La sonrisa pedante de Malfoy se hizo más aguda mientras una vena en el cuello de Harry comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente. Mentalmente repasó las maldiciones que conocía, por si tenía que echar mano de alguna. Con suerte no tendrían que esperar al domingo para sufrir un ataque inesperado...

—Te recuerdo que estaremos aquí para proteger vuestro culo —le espetó el auror moreno—. Si tan molestos vamos a resultar quizás deberíamos limitarnos a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos desde lejos. Preferiblemente desde otro país.

—¿Debemos tomarlo como una amenaza? —contraatacó el buscador.

—Tómatelo como quieras, Malfoy.

La cara de horror de Lendesmon le hubiese hecho gracia si Draco no hubiese mantenido su sonrisa arrogante. Los ojos grises lo recorrieron de arriba abajo en una mirada que decía claramente _"¿Se supone que debo sentirme asustado?"_.

—Señores... —comenzó el entrenador, acercándose a los aurores. Vaciló, dirigiendo su mirada a uno y a otro, y finalmente pareció decidir que obtendría mejores resultados si se dirigía a Ron— podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas part...

—Estoy seguro de que la idea resultaría mucho más aterradora si tuviese algún valor —lo interrumpió Draco—. Desgraciadamente, ambos seguís órdenes, y no os queda más remedio que acatarlas. Aunque eso suponga proteger mi bonito culo.

Lendesmon pareció relajarse considerablemente ante las palabras de Malfoy. Harry, por el contrario, dio un paso en dirección al rubio buscador antes de replicar:

—Oh, sí, nos obligan a venir al estadio, es cierto. Pero... siempre puede haber algún despiste en lo referente a la seguridad. Uno puede... distraerse.

—¿Y eso en qué difiere de lo que haces habitualmente?

—En que en esos otros despistes no está en juego tu culo.

—En el cual, aparentemente, no puedes dejar de pensar.

—¡Yo no pienso en tu culo!

—Por supuesto que sí, lo mencionas cada quince segundos...

Mientras ambos se enzarzaban en una de sus discusiones, Ron se apoyó ligeramente sobre una de las columnas, mientras convocaba un café de la máquina que había en la entrada. Probablemente eso iba para largo, y hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Lendesmon, por su parte, miraba a uno y a otro con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, siguiendo la discusión como quien sigue un partido de tenis. No podía entender cómo la reyerta acerca de la seguridad en un partido había derivado en... _eso_. Apenas alzó la voz cuando preguntó:

—¿Siempre son así?

—Desde que tengo memoria —respondió Ron, aburrido, dando un sorbo a su café.

—Parecen.... niños. Estaba convencido de que Malfoy era una persona bastante madura... —reflexionó el entrenador, desconcertado por la actitud de su buscador estrella.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que la mayor parte del tiempo lo es. Pero no cuando Harry está cerca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron negó levemente con la cabeza y dio otro sorbo a su café antes de contestar. —Mi mujer tiene una interesante teoría al respecto...

--

Para la tarde del jueves ya toda la central estaba enterada de que no era una buena idea acercarse al auror Potter a menos de diez metros de distancia si no se quería salir escaldado. Desde que había regresado del estadio de Quidditch, el día anterior por la tarde, su humor había caído enteros, y su mirada resultaba tan intimidante que cualquiera pensaría que era capaz de maldecir con ella a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Ron, obligado a trabajar con él por culpa del _"Idiota",_ tampoco se había salvado de la quema. Cuando intentó planificar la situación de los aurores a lo largo del campo de Quidditch, Harry prácticamente le había gritado que los situara donde le saliera de los huevos, y luego había huido en dirección a los servicios, que parecían ser su refugio para aliviar tensión.

El viernes la situación no había mejorado en absoluto. Las palabras 'Partido', 'estadio' y 'jugadores' estaban terminantemente prohibidas si uno no quería ser maldecido en cinco idiomas por un irascible Harry _"maniaco peligroso"_ Potter.

El único que parecía ignorar lo que estaba pasando era el bueno de Percy, que haciendo alarde de su gran sentido para entender a las personas había asumido que el mal humor de su auror se debía a la preocupación de éste porque todo saliera bien, y no a otra cosa. Y para terminar cubriéndose de gloria le había pedido que, si tenía oportunidad, le consiguiera un autógrafo de Malfoy para su hija ya que, por aquello de que habían ido juntos a clase, no le sería difícil acercarse al buscador estrella de los Cannons.

Esa noche, misteriosamente, todos los aurores encontraron asuntos que atender muy lejos de la central.

Para el sábado los ánimos estaban divididos entre la emoción por asistir a un partido de los Cannons por la mayoría de los aurores, Ron incluido, y el miedo de hacer demasiado evidente esa emoción frente al coordinador de la misión.

Y Harry amaneció preguntándose en qué momento de esa semana las tornas se habían cambiado y en lugar de lidiar con el delirio colectivo hacia Malfoy, lidiaba con su propia obsesión por el buscador, que estaba alcanzando límites peligrosos, inflamando su ira y su descontrol. Toda esa veneración por Draco había terminado por afectarle, aunque no tenía muy claro si lo que quería era retorcerle el pescuezo a la primera oportunidad o simplemente dejar que alguno de los ultras hiciera el trabajo por él. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era atractiva...

La noche lo pilló, a pesar de todo, ultimando los detalles estratégicos de la seguridad del estadio para que nada escapara a sus manos. Malfoy o no, habría jugadores que podrían resultar afectados y eso no iba a consentirlo. Al fin y al cabo él no podía escapar del estigma de ser un Gryffindor, y como tal tenía que salvar a todo el mundo....

--

—¿Todo tranquilo en la tribuna? —preguntó Ron por el intercomunicador.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas de partido, y salvo alguna que otra discusión entre hinchas de uno y otro equipo, el ambiente parecía calmado. Los ultras se habían tranquilizado visiblemente en cuanto notaron la presencia de los aurores en todo el perímetro del estadio. Como Harry había previsto, el solo hecho de verlos allí había apaciguado los ánimos.

Sin embargo, permanecía alerta. La experiencia le decía que mientras la snitch estuviese en juego los ánimos podían encenderse de manera súbita y armar un buen alboroto en cuestión de segundos. Y todavía era peor cuando la pequeña pelotita era capturada. Uno nunca se podía fiar de la actitud de aquellos hinchas que se sentían defraudados por la derrota de su equipo.

—Todo en orden, Ron. Stevens, Goldstein, ¿Cómo va la cosa por la zona Sur?

—Sin incidentes por el momento —respondió la voz de Anthony, despreocupado—. Aunque los hinchas del Puddlemere se están impacientando ante la ineficiencia de su buscador. Si no fuese gracias a la habilidad de sus golpeadores, Malfoy habría atrapado la snitch hace una hora.

—Muchas "_gracias"_, Anthony —murmuró Harry, irónicamente.

Lo último que necesitaba era que le recordasen a Malfoy cuando trataba de olvidar que él era uno de los que intentaban proteger. Desde que habían llegado esa mañana no había hecho más que encontrarse con su cara en todos los lugares del estadio; todo tipo de objetos promocionales eran exhibidos en los puestos que había cerca de las entradas, y los vendedores paseaban sus camisetas por entre las butacas, junto con palomitas y refrescos, tratando de obtener beneficios gracias al afamado buscador.

Y cuando por fin los jugadores habían salido al campo de juego, la multitud vestida de naranja brillante había comenzado a corear su nombre entre vítores y aplausos. ¡Joder, lo trataban como a un puto héroe!

Y lo peor de todo era que, en cuanto había comenzado el partido, Harry había podido entender el porqué. Volaba bien, no podía negarse, aunque para ser sincero su habilidad no distaba mucho de la que tenía en Hogwarts. Ya entonces había sido bueno, aunque para su desgracia, no el mejor. Y ciertamente, tampoco lo era ahora, pero había aprendido a _lucirse._ Realizaba un montón de acrobacias y movimientos innecesarios con el único objetivo de ganarse al público y arrancar aplausos allá por donde pasaba. Y el mismo Harry se había encontrado siguiendo esos movimientos en el aire a pesar de repetirse cada diez minutos que _"Malfoy no estaba ahí"._

El muy cabrón era un exhibicionista consumado.

—Harry, atento. Los hinchas de la zona norte están comenzando a exaltarse.

—Lo sé, Ron. Prepárate para lanzar un hechizo de contención en cualquier momento. Sobre todo que ningún hechizo se acerque a menos de diez metros del campo de juego —hizo una pausa, mirando en esa dirección, y agregó al intercomunicador—. Marcus, tú y Richardson dirigios discretamente hacia la zona Norte. Sobre todo nada de apariciones. No queremos que los hinchas de vuestra zona vean desaparecer a dos de los aurores y se sientan "libres" de hacer lo que les salga de los huevos.

—Entendido, Potter —le llegó la voz de su compañero en respuesta.

—Y sobre todo, mantened los ojos bien abiertos. Esto podría ser una maniobra de distracción y algún chiflado puede aprovechar el caos en la zona norte para hacer de las suyas. Que no nos jodan el día.

Tras el asentimiento de los más de 50 aurores que se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, Harry paseó la vista por todas las gradas. En apariencia, salvo la zona norte donde los seguidores del Puddlemere United gritaban sin parar, el estadio estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo... no le gustaba una mierda.

Como prevención, lanzó de manera disimulada un hechizo localizador de magia poderosa. Su varita giró sobre su mano derecha en dirección a las escobas, de los jugadores de Quidditch, y seguidamente al marcador. Bien, nada fuera de lo normal, solamente los hechizos de vuelo y el encantamiento que hacía flotar el marcador sobre las gradas.

Miró de vuelta a los jugadores, y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en los movimientos medidos y excepcionalmente atrayentes del buscador de los Cannons. Y en apenas un momento, el caos se desató.

Los espectadores ya bastante exaltados de la zona norte comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, gritándose los unos a otros, mientras la reyerta se extendía en oleadas hacia los aficionados de las filas superiores. Los hechizos y maldiciones comenzaron a volar entre ellos mientras los aurores trataban de imponer algún orden, sin lograrlo realmente. Aquellos hinchas que habían perdido sus varitas en medio del caos, comenzaron a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro, provocando que las pocas personas que todavía permanecían en sus asientos, se vieran metidas de lleno en la batalla campal.

Milagrosamente, ningún hechizo volaba más allá de las gradas, y Harry sabía que era gracias al hechizo de contención que Ron y Flint mantenían sobre ellos. En cualquier caso, si la cosa seguía así, no iban a poder mantener la barrera mucho tiempo, puesto que dentro del escudo de contención la magia sí fluía libremente, debilitándolo.

Agarró más fuerte su varita, mientras volvía la vista en todas las direcciones. Quería aparecerse en la zona para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero sabía que no era prudente. Si él abandonaba su posición todo el sistema de defensa de los aurores se vendría abajo, y el caos podría ser mucho mayor.

—¡Joder! Vamos a necesitar refuerzos, Harry —gritó Ron a través del intercomunicador—. La cosa se está descontrolando demasiado. Richardson está inconsciente.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó, apretando aún más fuerte la varita, sin permitirse desviar la vista hacia la zona norte para tratar de mantener la calma.

—No, le alcanzó un hechizo aturdidor en la espalda. Flint consiguió hacerse con el cuerpo antes de que acabara pisoteado entre la multitud. Pero la cosa no tiene pinta de ir a mejorar en breve.

—Está bien. Goldstein, dirígete a la zona de fuego mientras Stevens cubre vuestro sector. Y por lo que más quieras, no te desmayes. Lo último que necesitamos es a otro auror echando la siesta en el centro del infierno.

—Cambia ese humor, Potter. Si no fuera por esta gente nuestro trabajo sería muy aburrido —le contestó Anthony con lo que Harry imaginó sería una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar contestarle diciendo la cantidad de maldiciones que le lanzaría en cuanto lo tuviera delante, ninguna de las cuales, estaba seguro, iba a aburrirle. Por el contrario, siguió concentrado en no perder de vista las zonas más desprotegidas, tratando de evitar un nuevo foco de altercados entre la multitud.

Entonces la puñetera pelotita dorada hizo su aparición y todo el estadio se volvió loco. Los aficionados saltaron de sus asientos emocionados ante la persecución que ambos buscadores estaban llevando a cabo, y sus gritos de ánimo ensordecieron cualquier vestigio de anomalías que pudieran estarse dando en ese momento.

—¡Lanzad todos vuestros hechizos de contención! —gritó Harry a través del intercomunicador— No sabemos en qué momento pueden empezar a llover hechizos sobre los buscadores.

Y haciendo lo propio alzó la varita y lanzó su propio hechizo justo en el instante en que un aficionado varias filas más abajo lanzaba una maldición hacia el buscador de los Cannons. El tiempo que tardó el escudo en formarse completamente fue demasiado como para contener el encantamiento del hincha del Puddlemere United. Harry vio como el rayo de color verde oscuro pasaba entre las protecciones directo hacia los buscadores, que estaban tan concentrados en perseguir la snitch que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Harry lanzó un juramento. El tiempo que tardaría en retirar la barrera sería demasiado, y en caso de lograrlo y detener el conjuro del fanático del Puddlemere, se arriesgaba a que nuevos maleficios se unieran al primero. No podía arriesgarse.

Sin levantar el hechizo ni perder un solo instante más en vacilaciones, se desapareció de su zona para aparecer sobre la hierba del óvalo que formaba el campo de juego. Levantando la varita hacia el cielo, apuntó hacia Malfoy lanzando el contrahechizo preciso para evitar el impacto del rayo de color verde que se acercaba peligrosamente al buscador.

Ambos conjuros colisionaron a apenas dos metros de los buscadores en el preciso instante en que la mano de Malfoy se cerraba sobre la pelotita dorada.

Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a aparecerse en su zona, que todavía estaba bajo el escudo protector, para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden. Los hinchas de los Cannons aplaudían y alababan a su buscador, mientras los del Puddlemere, derrotados, comenzaban a dirigirse sin pérdida de tiempo hacia las salidas. Parecía que todo volvía a estar bajo control.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó por el intercomunicador, mientras miraba lo que sucedía en el resto del estadio.

—Todo controlado, Harry. Los fanáticos ya han sido reducidos, y la mayoría abandonan el estadio.

—Perfecto. No salgáis antes de que el último aficionado abandone el estadio —y tras esas palabras cortó la comunicación.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de abandonar su puesto fue la mirada que Draco Malfoy le dirigía en ese momento, una mirada que no supo interpretar.

--

Lograr abandonar por fin las instalaciones deportivas de los Chudley Cannons les llevó más de tres horas. Al contrario que los hinchas del equipo contrario, los seguidores de los Cannons se quedaron en el estadio victoreando a sus jugadores hasta mucho después de que estos hubiesen abandonado el campo de juego. La alegría de la victoria, sumada al espectacular despliegue que los aurores habían llevado a cabo para evitar los disturbios, poblaban las conversaciones que parecían alargarse indefinidamente.

Harry se fue apareciendo en las distintas secciones para evaluar los daños que se habían llevado a cabo, y cuando las puertas del estadio por fin se cerraron al público, todos se reunieron en la zona norte, donde se había iniciado el conflicto. Finalmente Richardson había sido reanimado, y el resto, aunque cansados, estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Tras un par de preguntas e intercambio de información, Harry los había mandado a todos a casa, y se había aparecido con Ron en la central para informar a Percy de todo lo que había ocurrido. El informe por escrito, sin embargo, iba a tener que esperar. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era enfrascarse en esa tediosa tarea para rematar un día que ya había sido bastante malo en sí.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no habían acabado. Después de aparecerse en la central y aprovisionarse de un par de cafés bien cargados, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Percy para poder largarse cuanto antes a sus respectivas casas. Pero al entrar en su despacho lo encontraron reunido con el señor Lendesmon, que sonreía abiertamente complacido, y con Draco Malfoy en persona, mucho más serio que la última vez que se había enfrentado a él.

—Señor Potter —Lendesmon lo saludó nada más tener un breve atisbo de él.

Harry, hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza ante el breve saludo y se dispuso a escuchar los elogios del entrenador de los Cannons. Debería sentirse ofendido, porque sus palabras daban a entender que no pensaba que fueran a hacer bien su trabajo, o que realmente no tenían nada mejor que hacer que acosar a sus jugadores con peticiones de autógrafos o patrañas varias. Ron por el contrario se entretuvo con aquellos elogios, muy al contrario de él, sonriendo en todo momento y con una falsa humildad cargada de orgullo hacia su trabajo y hacia el de sus compañeros.

—Lo celebramos esta noche en el hotel Golden. Estáis invitados.

Harry parpadeó al principio confuso, perdido en sus pensamientos y en el propio Draco, que ajeno a los comentarios de su entrenador y a la superflua conversación que Lendesmon y Ron mantenían, lo observaba.

—Se lo agradecemos, pero no podemos ir.

Eso se ganó un leve codazo de Ron —Por supuesto que podemos.

—Mañana trabajamos —le recordó Harry— y le prometiste a tu espo…

Otro codazo en su estómago —Tonterías, ella sabe que…

Harry obvió el resto de palabras. Él no iba a ir. No, de ninguna de las maderas. Malfoy estaría allí, y además, no quería ir. Sin embargo Ron… bueno, Harry no podía impedir que él o que cualquiera de los otros aurores fueran, no cuando sabía que eso era lo que todos querrían.

—Yo no…

—Pero… —se dispuso a objetar Lendesmon.

—…iré. No obstante mis compañeros, si no hay ningún inconveniente al respecto, sí.

Lendesmon pareció levemente conforme con eso. Aún así aceptó. Malfoy, por el contrario, no parecía ni contento ni apenado. Simplemente permanecía allí, callado, sin decir nada, sin sonreír presuntuosamente o sin insultarlo, lo cual era aún más preocupante.

—Percy, si no me necesitas para nada más…

—No, por supuesto.

Harry ya lo sabía. Percy estaba demasiado eufórico ante los halagos como para ponerse a exigir en ese instante algo. Simplemente se limitó a seguir escuchando las adulaciones mientras Harry salía por la puerta rumbo a su casa.

No se molestó en ir a decirles a sus compañeros nada de la fiesta. Primero porque sabía que Ron lo haría en unos instantes, y segundo, porque si no insistirían en que él los acompañara.

—Potter —lo sabía. Interiormente sabía que Malfoy lo seguiría, aunque se lo negase a sí mismo. Un encuentro entre ellos no podía acabar nada más que con silencio o indescifrables miradas.

—¿Qué? —se paró en medio del pasillo y se giró hacia un Malfoy elegante con sus pantalones negros y su jersey de cuello alto del mismo color. Su rostro seguía sin la sonrisa petulante, aunque Harry sabía que esta no tardaría en aparecer.

—Yo no estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo —Harry resopló ante la esperada crítica—. Ese hechizo casi me da.

—Tú lo has dicho, casi. No lo hizo, ¿no? —cuestionó.

Malfoy torció la boca en aquella sonrisa que Harry había esperando con tanta impaciencia y su estómago pareció decidir que ése era el momento correcto para retorcerse en un baile infernal cuya música era tocada por Malfoy.

—No, no lo hizo —coincidió—, pero si ese hechizo me hubiera dado…

—No te hubiera dado nunca Malfoy —le aseguró Harry—. No mientras estuviera en mi mano evitarlo.

Malfoy suspiró, como si esa respuesta le hubiera puesto las cosas más difíciles o como si no supiera cómo encauzarla. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró a Harry con aquella mirada indescifrable que no hacía más que confundirlo y hacerle desear que llegaran ya los comentarios hirientes, las amenazas, un terreno por donde pudiera pisar seguro.

—Sí, tú siempre tan perfecto.

—Malfoy, si estás insinuando que yo…

—No, no lo hago.

Harry calló confuso, sólo pudiendo observar cómo Malfoy se acercaba más.

—¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta?

Directo. Harry no entendía por qué los Slytherin tenían que ser así. Te hacían mil preguntas para desconcertarte y luego te soltaban lo que querían saber haciendo que tus barreras bajaran al mínimo. Relajación, ataque y victoria. Harry los odiaba.

—Mañana trabajo.

—Mentira.

Harry blasfemó y Malfoy rió brevemente. Era cierto, no trabajaba, pero si ni su jefe lo sabía ¿por qué Malfoy sí?

—He quedado.

Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió —Prueba otra vez.

—No quiero verte.

Harry siempre se había preguntado, después de años de peleas y mutuo odio, cómo borrar la sonrisa de suficiencia del rostro de Malfoy. Nunca imaginó que alguna vez lo descubriría.

—No sabía que mi presencia te incomodara hasta ese punto.

El auror hubiese querido responder "_yo tampoco"_, pero era algo que se negaba a asumir. En lugar de eso, de responder a la pregunta, de enfrentarse a sus propios miedos e inseguridades, hizo lo único que había hecho toda su vida cuando de Malfoy se trataba, atacar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el puesto?

La boca de Draco se apretó y sus ojos brillaron con ese atisbo de ira que conocía tan bien. Lo sabía, Malfoy sabía por qué lo preguntaba y hasta dónde quería llegar.

Tierra firme.

Harry suspiró aliviado viendo como los puños de éste se apretaban y como su postura se volvía más y más rígida.

—Si estás insinuando que me abrí de piernas para el cazatalentos… —Harry sonrió, como si aquella fuera la respuesta que estuviera esperando y como si la incomodidad de Malfoy le aliviara de algún modo—, la respuesta es no.

—Vamos Malfoy… —replicó incrédulo— ¿Me vas a hacer creer que no follásteis?

—Toda la noche —reconoció, esta vez con su sonrisa regresando—. Me lo follé de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar —Harry debió abrir ligeramente la boca porque Malfoy soltó una leve carcajada—, pero yo arriba Potter, no te equivoques. No cedo tan fácilmente el control.

—¿Ni siquiera por el puesto de buscador estrella? —cuestionó Harry.

—Esa fue la celebración, no la negociación del acuerdo.

—Entonces para la negociación…

—Jugué Potter. Para eso jugué, demostré cuánto valgo. Estuve años entrenando, estudiando, practicando, luchando. —Harry pareció no saber qué decir al respecto y Malfoy decidió seguir, aunque también acortó las distancias, agarrando a Harry del brazo y tirando de él hacia sí—. Me viste jugar, te observé. Te vi.

—Estaba trabajando —se excusó Harry.

—Yo también.

—Sólo era trabajo —se reafirmó.

—Soy bueno Potter. El mejor —Harry sonrió ante su respuesta, sabiendo que Malfoy estaba demasiado pagado de sí mismo— reconócelo.

—Eres bueno —concedió, envuelto en la sonrisa de Malfoy, con su mano quemándole en el brazo.

—Muy bueno.

—No sabría si tanto.

Mientras la sonrisa de Harry se había ampliado, la de Malfoy mutaba a otra más sugestiva. Su mano vagando libremente por el brazo del auror para luego deslizarse a su cintura y acercarlo aún más.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Harry tragó, sabiendo, aún cuando siempre fue nefasto para esos temas, que la conversación había derivado a un plano mucho más íntimo.

—La fiesta —le recordó Harry.

—Siempre he preferido las privadas.

Intentó evitar la mirada de Draco, aislarse, desechar los latidos de su corazón desbocado o su miembro volviéndose duro por momentos. Pero los labios de Malfoy, decididamente invitadores, su mano, jugando osadamente en su cintura, sus ojos de plata líquida y aquel aliento acariciándole con cada palabra, decidieron por él.

—Yo voy arriba —dijo Harry, decidido—. Será en mi casa, porque odio estar pensando si las putas sábanas de seda se pueden manchar. Y no me gustas Malfoy —añadió algo irritado—, y tu culo mucho menos, porque no tienes, ¿queda claro?

Malfoy rió ante eso y lo empujó hacía sí, dejando ahora que ambos cuerpos se unieran en toda su extensión. —Clarísimo. Ahora llévame, si no quieres que te folle en medio del pasillo.

Harry no necesitó saber más. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban fuera de sus cubículos, observándolos, y todos, sin excepción, con una sonrisa en la boca, aunque —esperaba Harry— sin enterarse de lo que hablaban. Se apareció en su apartamento en cuestión de segundos, sin querer pararse a pensar si Malfoy había sido consciente desde el primer momento de que estaban siendo observados, o de si éste tenía una cierta vena exhibicionista.

--

El apartamento era como Draco esperaba: pequeño, desastroso y de mal gusto. Pero el hecho de que Harry estuviera metiendo las manos en sus pantalones, y que su boca buscara la suya con ahínco, hacía que esa convención del mal gusto y la ordinariez quedara en un segundo plano.

La boca de Malfoy no tardó en corresponder a la de Harry y unirse a ella con la misma ciega necesidad. Sus lenguas acariciándose suavemente en un principio, en un leve reconocimiento, para después enzarzarse en una lucha por la dominación, por la necesidad de explorar la boca del otro a placer, por acaparar todo el sabor y por hacer de aquella primera vez, una más de sus pasadas peleas... o una de las nuevas. Porque nunca hay una final sin un comienzo.

Si Draco hubiera podido pensar, seguramente habría sido porque las manos de Harry no estarían donde estaban, en el firme trasero de Malfoy, apretándolo a placer, con sus dedos delineando su contorno como si de un escultor profesional se tratase. O su lengua no estaría ahora jugando con la suya, ahora acariciando cada recoveco. Pero las manos de Harry estaban ahí, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Malfoy temblara con unas ansias casi enfermizas de más. Su lengua estaba ahí, provocando cosquillas y haciendo que los gemidos de él murieran en la boca de Harry, y su mirada, verde intensa, atenta a todo, queriendo no perder detalle, queriendo empaparse de Malfoy con la misma necesidad imperiosa que un buscador sobre la preciada snitch.

Malfoy lo empujó. Haciendo que la mesita pequeña donde Harry tenía una extraña y horrenda figura, se precipitara contra el frío suelo. Pero no importó, ni eso, ni que ahora Draco le desabrochara ansioso los pantalones.

—Malfoy… —la voz ronca de Harry le llegó a los oídos con demasiada facilidad para sus embotados sentidos. Harry le agarró la mano, deteniéndolo un instante—. Aquí no. La habitación está… —tragó fuerte. Los dedos de Malfoy, incapaces de poder seguir desabotonando los pantalones de Harry, se habían dedicado a acariciar el endurecido miembro de éste por encima de la ropa. Su capacidad de raciocinio volando muy lejos. No obstante, el leve gesto de Harry con la cabeza hacia aquella dirección fue suficiente.

—Convencional —se burló brevemente. No perdió tiempo en réplicas, simplemente con la mano de Harry aún sujetando la suya, se dirigió a aquella habitación.

Malfoy no pudo más que sonreír. La habitación ya no era de tan mal gusto como el resto de la casa de Potter, o quizás el héroe no había tenido aún tiempo de decorarla a su imagen y semejanza. No había colores rojos y dorados, signo de la ordinariez Gryffindor, pero sí una cortina, que aunque roja, se podía catalogar de pasable. Las paredes de un tenue color crema, la cama acogedora, con una cubierta marrón que parecía, a primera vista, suave y unas sabanas que seguro que aunque de rebajas, podrían cumplir a la perfección su misión. Y la ventana…

Malfoy sonrió antes de empujar a Harry sobre la cama, la cual crujió levemente e hizo que la sonrisa de Malfoy se ampliase.

—Malfoy, la ventana.

Sí, la maravillosa ventana estaba abierta. —¿Qué pasa con ella? —cuestionó, arrodillándose frente a Harry y desabrochando, ahora sí, los botones de los pantalones para luego deslizar estos por sus piernas.

El auror gimió fuertemente y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Malfoy le estaba quitando los pantalones con lentitud, deslizando sus manos por las piernas de Harry en el proceso, mientras su boca mordía, por encima de los bóxers, el miembro endurecido y punzante.

—Ciérrala.

Esta vez, y después de que sus pantalones terminaran en algún punto indeterminado de la habitación, fue el turno de los bóxers. Draco sonrió al tiempo que posaba sus manos en ellos. Sus dedos deteniéndose un instante en la cintura de estos, acariciando suavemente la sensitiva piel de Harry y dejando su lengua deslizarse suavemente por encima de los bóxers.

—¿Quieres que la cierre?

Potter tragó. Sus ojos estaban apretados y su boca abierta intentando que entrara más aire a su pulmones.

—Sí —consiguió balbucear— los vecin… —se cortó cuando Malfoy volvió a morderle ligeramente por encima de la ropa interior—. Nos van a ver.

Ante eso Draco sólo amplió su sonrisa y dejó que sus dedos hicieran estragos en la piel morena, acariciándola suavemente cerca de la entrepierna y cortando así todo pensamiento coherente.

—Puedo cerrarla —Harry cabeceó afirmativamente con la cabeza— o puedo hacerte la mejor mamada de tu vida. Elige.

Harry maldijo un leve segundo antes de alzar sus caderas. —Puto exhibicionista.

—Ummm, por fin nos entendemos.

Esta vez no hubo ropa de por medio, los bóxers pronto desaparecieron y la lengua ya tenía vía libre para acariciar el prepucio de aquel miembro duro, húmedo y brillante que parecía ansioso por las atenciones de Draco. Harry gimió cuando la lengua pasó de una leve tentativa a acariciar y saborear toda su longitud para después ser introducido en la boca de Malfoy. Si existía el cielo no lo sabía, pero el infierno debía ser tan caliente como el Puto Draco y toda su hedonista elegancia.

Alzó sus caderas casi con desesperación, marcando un ritmo más profundo, luchando contra el férreo control del buscador. No le importó que las manos de éste intentaran sostener sus caderas o que sus largos dedos, con la presión, dejaran marcas visibles en su piel, o que gimiera tan fuerte que los vecinos se escandalizaran. Importaba el aquí y el ahora. Malfoy con su boca justo ahí, su cuerpo temblando, su rostro húmedo de sudor, su boca necesitando más, a Draco, al sabor de la piel de éste en ella, todo.

No tardó en agarrar a Malfoy del pelo y arrastrarlo encima de su cuerpo. Sus bocas uniéndose y devorándose como la primera vez. Las sábanas arrugadas bajo ellos. Y Draco empujando hacia arriba tan necesitado como él mismo.

—¿Quién iba a estar encima Potter? —y en aquel momento la sonrisa canalla de Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en la historia, puso a Harry al borde del orgasmo. Pero ese no era el plan.

—Vas a suplicar Draco… esta noche. Y a mí, a tu odiado Harry Potter.

Draco deslizó la lengua por sus labios, despacio y no sin cierta dulzura.

—Nunca te he odiado.

Tal vez fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Harry, movido por un extraño resorte, se levantase y, sujetándolo por las caderas se llevará a Draco consigo, arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello, aquella piel suave entregada a él. Por un instante se quedó perdido en sus ojos, por un segundo Malfoy bajó la mirada, ruborizado. Aquello era más que suficiente como para encenderle…

Lo besó lentamente, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban ansiosas, y extrañamente familiares. Draco intentaba hilar algún pensamiento coherente, pero la lengua de Harry estaba haciendo estragos, derribando murallas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí. Acarició su cuello y se abrazó a él, aferrándose a lo único tangible en ese instante. Sospechó que si sólo unos minutos lo ponían así, iba a padecer una terrible adicción al cuerpo de Potter… y a sus besos.

Harry sintió, más que oyó, gemir a Draco en su boca. Lo giró bruscamente para ponerse detrás y morder su cuello. Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Harry, pero el moreno no le dejó mucho tiempo.

—¿Ves esa cama Draco? —preguntó.

Draco sólo pudo asentir, desesperado por el toque de Harry en su polla, que lo masturbaba tortuosamente despacio.

—Pues ahí es donde te voy a follar, justo delante de esa ventana.

Draco Malfoy comenzó a temblar de anticipación; en su cabeza gritaba un "sí" bien grande que su boca era incapaz de articular. Y de pronto se sintió empujado hacia la cama. Sólo acertó a apoyar las manos y exponerse totalmente, la brusquedad del movimiento contradiciendo la suavidad con la que Harry convocó un hechizo lubricante, mientras le separaba más las piernas. Y así, totalmente expuesto recibió al auror, que se quedó muy quieto notando la estrechez de Draco y su gemido de dolor.

Al sentir que se relajaba comenzó a embestirlo, murmurando palabras inconexas en las que Draco consiguió adivinar que el auror llevaba mucho tiempo esperando eso. Y al tocar su próstata dejó de escuchar nada, mientras notaba como sólo Harry lo sostenía en el mundo. Sintió como se paraba y acariciaba su polla.

—Draco, córrete para mí —y fue esa voz susurrada al oído la que lo hizo venirse, sintiendo como Harry hacía lo mismo. Aún dentro de él trepó por la cama mientras lo abrazaba. Se quedaron quietos recuperando el resuello, acompasando las respiraciones.

—Potter, algún día tendrás que salir de mí —susurró Draco, sin sentir de verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Y si no quiero? —contestó el aludido mientras besaba su cuello y su boca con un repentino cariño que hizo marear a Draco.

—Moriremos de frío. Tienes que cerrar la ventana —contestó mientras se dejaba envolver por una novedosa intimidad post-orgásmica.

Harry se rió en su cuello, mientras salía de él y cerraba la ventana.

Una ventana indiscreta.


End file.
